


Stay

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, fake emotion
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 这是写给深夜的【深呼吸】我爱你你不爱我好吧我不爱你了为什么你又来献殷勤【换气】的加强版【吸气】我爱你你爱我什么原来你不爱我那我不爱你了为什么你还在假装爱我什么你不是装的【呼气】





	Stay

 

　　即使对于Jim来说，那也是一个错误的决定。非常错误的决定。

　　决定追求Bones。

　　那时他还不能理解Bones的爱情；那时他还不能理解绝大多数人习以为常的爱情。

　　但是，错误已经犯下了，伤害还未造成，也许他只需要将错就错下去……

　　或者选择结束。

* * *

　　“晚上七点，我的宿舍？”

　　Jim瞄了口水飞溅的讲师一眼，又瞄了一眼这条信息上一条标注的时间：上周五。他的眉毛不自觉地抬高了。不是Bones那种单边挑眉，但意思差不多吧。

　　他飞快地键入回信：“当然。带点什么？”

　　Bones的回信也来得飞快：“空的胃。”

　　噢。所以这是又一次分手了。

　　他小小地松了一口气。这意味着差不多随时有空的Bones又回来了，那些深夜会诊，酒后谈心，不情不愿（读作：非常激动人心）的冒险，又全部回来了。他回了一个微笑，试着把注意力放回到课堂上，但却不由自主地回想了一遍Bones可怜巴巴的恋爱史。不管Bones怎么谦逊，他确实是一个很有吸引力的人，数不清的女孩子（和男孩子）为他着迷，而他也确实时不时地就掉进爱河；但看起来年龄差对爱情的影响是巨大的，这已经是第四次还是第五次Bones惨遭分手了。

　　之所以确定是Bones惨遭分手，是因为他又做了一顿大餐。Jim回想起所有那些南方美食，舔了舔嘴唇，肚子开始咕咕叫起来。他再一次试着把注意力转移回课堂上。离七点还有两个小时，他最好找点什么来分心，免得馋死在课桌上。

　　七点整，Jim输入密码，步入Bones的宿舍。他深深吸了一口诱人的食物香气，餐桌上已经摆了五六道菜，旁边给放了两张折叠椅。他坐下之后，Bones端着一盘烤派走出来从厨房走出来。

　　“嗨，Bones。”Jim咧嘴笑道。Bones看起来只是有点阴沉，他把盘子放在桌上，坐在另一张空椅子上。

　　“开动吧，”他含混地说道。Jim伸手拿了一只鸡腿，不怎么安静地吃了起来。他曾经尝试过做个符合一般想象的好朋友去安慰Bones，但被无情地拒绝并嘲笑了。“我只需要你把这些东西吃完，”Bones厌烦地说，“自我疗伤的部分在买菜做菜的时候已经完成了。”

　　“厨艺疗法，”Jim思索着说，“听起来是一个非常棒的流派。这很好。做CMO需要这项技能，并且可以提升士气。”

　　“闭嘴，吃，”Bones简短地说。

　　所以Jim就敞开肚皮吃了起来。

　　风卷残云的半个小时之后，Bones忍不住嘟囔说：“你的胃真是医学奇迹。”

　　“我快撑死了，”Jim虚弱地说，“如果有下次请务必不要做这么多好吗。”

　　Bones撇了撇嘴，起身收拾碟子。Jim艰难地挪动到沙发上，感觉随时能吐出来。厨房里传来Bones清洗碗碟的声音，这副居家的场景让他一时之间觉得非常陌生。他从余光里看见Bones举着湿漉漉的双手走出来，站在沙发边居高临下地示意他给自己让个位置。Jim把腿往沙发里挤了挤，Bones一语不发地坐下。

　　“我不想评判你，”过了好一会儿Jim开口，“但我不明白你为什么一次又一次……”

　　Bones耸耸肩。“我也不知道。”

　　“好吧。”Jim懒洋洋地说。他的趾尖贴着Bones柔软的旧T恤，睡意慢慢爬上来。他挤了挤Bones：“欢迎回来。”

　　Bones嘟囔了几句“单身生活一点也不值得欢迎回来”之类的，Jim又蹭了蹭他的背，等Bones看向他，他才说：“我是说，回来做我的朋友。”

　　Bones顿了一顿。“我一直是你的朋友。”他小声说。

　　“是啊，只是你恋爱的时候时间都花在你女朋友身上，”Jim眯着眼睛，他没有喝酒，但却仍然管不住嘴，“然后你就像是，失踪了，这样。”他咬住下唇，不希望自己再可怜巴巴地说下去了。

　　Bones沉沉地叹了口气，捉住Jim乱踢的右脚拉开，靠在沙发背上。

　　“我很抱歉，”他说，“但有人还嫌不够呢。”

　　“什么？”

　　“显然我没有花足够多的时间在她身上。”Bones嘟囔说。“你打算睡了吗？”

　　“有点儿困，”Jim适时打了个哈欠，“你要是还想聊天的话得拿点酒精过来。”

　　Bones嗤笑了一声。“也不是很想，”他说着站起来，“晚安，猪。”

　　“我不是猪，”Jim反抗说。

　　“吃饱了就睡的都是猪，”Bones语气坚定地说。Jim又打了个哈欠，往下滑去，换了个舒服的姿势。

　　就在这个时候，一个点子滑过他的脑海。他挣扎了一会儿，还是睡了过去。

* * *

　　好的点子总是经久不衰的。

　　这意思是说，当Jim从Bones的沙发上醒来，带着僵硬的半边肩膀和格格作响的脖子走进盥洗室一屁股坐在马桶上的时候，他又想起来睡前的那个点子。

　　“如果我跟Bones恋爱的话，我不用担心Bones失踪，Bones也得到了不知为啥这么想要得到的恋爱关系，”他沉思着，“一箭双雕，非常完美。”

　　唯一的问题是：如果Bones不想和Jim恋爱怎么办？这是很有可能的，毕竟校园里有大把人想和Bones谈恋爱。但是Jim立刻把这个忧虑压下去了；的确有大把竞争者，但是他们都不是Jim。

　　于是他踌躇满志地站起来——哀嚎了一声——蹒跚走到Bones床边。医生趴在床上呼呼大睡，一只手垂下来。Jim给计划的优点又加了一条：Bones是一个非常好看的人。Jim对性别和种族没有任何偏见，这意味着他可以欣赏Bones的美。他伸出手去想拍拍Bones的肩温柔地唤醒他，但又一个想法划过脑海：如果Bones不喜欢男人怎么办？

　　Jim僵住了。就他所知，Bones的每一任伴侣都是女性。他确实对Jim说过“只要双方——或者三方——是自愿的，我不在乎你和谁操”这样的话，但这只能说明Bones不是那种思想僵硬的人。

　　他被突然响起的闹钟吓了一跳，接着又听见Bones问：“你在干嘛？”

　　Bones的声音带着晨起的沙哑低沉，Jim条件反射地笑了一下，站直身子，又哀嚎了一声。Bones沉重地呼吸了两声。

　　“看在上帝的份上，这才——”他爬起来，从床头柜的抽屉里摸出医疗箱。

　　“没事，”Jim赶紧说道，“只是落枕。”

　　Bones怀疑地看了他一眼。“很好。”他把医疗箱扔回抽屉里，坐直身子，揉了几分钟眼睛，然后摇摇摆摆地走进盥洗室。Jim盯着医生的屁股看了一会儿，直到门被摔上。他回到沙发上坐好，思考了一会儿。

　　“没有明确的证据说明Bones不喜欢男人，”他自言自语，“而且我可是Jim Tiberius Kirk。”

　　这个理由听上去非常充分，Jim对自己点了点头。尽管如此，他也不想让事情变得尴尬起来，于是他飞快地做了一个计划：

　　1、试探Bones的性取向

　　2、不着痕迹地约会和追求

　　3、等到Bones表现出接受的迹象再决定表白的事宜

　　听上去非常完美，Jim再次对自己点了点头，决定从小事做起。

　　“Bones，”他扬声说道，“早餐想吃什么吗？”

　　“咖啡，”Bones高声回答。

　　“别的呢？”

　　“我已经准备好了，”Bones打开厕所门走了出来，“也有你的一份，如果你愿意的话。”

　　噢，看来昨天的厨艺疗法副产品不仅仅包括一顿大餐。Jim开心地打开冰箱门，挑了两个写着“煎蛋卷”的塑料盒，扔进微波炉里。他回过身，看见Bones已经开动了咖啡机，站在流理台旁发呆。Jim再次打量这位好医生，他的头发向各个方向支楞，双眼无神，柔软丰满的嘴唇微微分开。一旦打开某个开关，Jim意识到Bones确确实实是他会喜欢的类型（不是说他喜欢的类型有多窄）。这就稍微减少了计划的缺点，即放弃到处泡妞的权利。他喜欢一夜情，但也不反对多夜情。他假定和Bones一起探索性的各种可能是非常有趣的事情。

　　“什么？”Bones突然问。他榛绿色的眼睛专注地看向Jim，后者无辜地笑了笑。

　　“没什么。”我可真的付出良多啊，Bones。

　　Bones怀疑地皱了皱鼻子，接了一杯咖啡，走到Jim身旁打开微波炉拿了一份煎蛋卷。

　　“别把主意打到我身上，”他警告说，“我一点也不想牵扯进你的破事里。”

　　Jim咧嘴一笑：“你知道你很乐意牵扯进来。为了我。”他暧昧地说。

　　Bones嫌弃地看了他一眼，咬了口蛋卷。“看起来你情绪高涨，”他评论说，“我假定有哪位姑娘要赢得美好一夜了？”

　　“不是个姑娘，”Jim盯着Bones翘起的鼻尖说，“而且为啥一定是性呢？我也很喜欢长久的关系。”他加了点暗示。

　　“炮友关系，你是说。”Bones灌了一大口咖啡。Jim的视线滑到他的喉结，然后溜进宽松的领口。见鬼，Bones可不仅仅是好看。

　　“我是说恋爱关系，”Jim漫不经心地咬了口蛋卷，“就是你追求的那种，单偶的，稳定的，长期的——”

　　“粘糊糊的，耗费大量时间的，留下一大堆恶心的伤痕的——”

　　“——充满了玫瑰和白鸽的关系，”Jim三口两口吃完蛋卷，“总之。今晚去曲速核心吗？”

　　“有值班，”Bones不怎么遗憾地摇了摇头，“要是被人揍了记得直接来医院。”他放下咖啡杯，扒拉了两下头发，从衣柜里翻出一套制服，又一次进了卫生间。Jim自己上午直到十点才有课，他目送彻底清醒的Bones出了门，开始细化自己的计划。

　　尽管开局不利，Jim相信最后自己总会得偿所愿。

 


End file.
